Sounds Like
by Ember Lee
Summary: AU: Despite losing his hearing at young age, Austin considers himself a normal teenager. He enjoys basketball, playing video games and music. But when his Health teacher signs him up to be a volunteer at the local hospital, he learns to embrace his loss in a whole new way. Of course, with the help of a overly talkative patient that is. Follow on from 'As Long As Stars'
1. Chapter 1

It was a shame really. Just hours ago, it had looked like it was going to be a great day. His hair was perfect, his shoelaces tied, and a cheerleader had sent him a flirtatious wink through his locker mirror. But when he crashed down from his cloud nine daydream, it all turned to mush. Now all he had was throbbing toes, a sore elbow, a grumbling stomach and embarrassment to last the next generation of Moons. A fantastic day indeed.

Sighing heavily, he slumped down further in his seat, ignoring the rest of his class filing in. His parents were going to be so mad. _Not another one Austin, _he could practically see his dad moaning, running a hand through his greying hair. _What happened this time? _His mum would whisper, reaching out to grasp his hand in hers. _And then I'll say the same bullshit answer as before, 'nothing.'_

"Tough day buddy?"

Blinking, he snapped out of his thoughts to see a tall red head settle into the seat in front of him, a sympathetic look creasing his face. He must have looked confused in response for the ginger's gaze flickered down to his clenched hand before back up to him, full of questions. Exhaling he uncurled his fist to show the bright pink detention slip screwed up in it, causing his friend to hiss in understanding.

"What happened?"

"Was late to homeroom. And I'm expecting another one soon when Mrs Francois finds out that Tony Rogers stole my assignment." He muttered, slouching back in his seat.

"Well, that just sucks. Here, have some breakfast." Dez offered, finishing out a cereal bar from the depths of his backpack. Seeing Austin's crinkled brow he shrugged, "I saw you drop your toast earlier. Figured you'd want something to eat."

"You," Austin sighed as he ripped into the packaging, "are the bestfriend a guy can ask for."

"It's a gift." He grinned.

As he munched, Austin pointed his snack towards the teen, muttering, "Did Didi rat you out to your parents yet?"

"No, but she's still threatening to unless I buy her a tub of Chunky Chews icecream after school today. Again." Dez grumbled, slumping across the back of his chair. "I'm going to be broke."

"But you might get your face up on the wall behind the counter."

"The obsessive customer list?"

"Yeah."

"Already on it."

Austin stopped mid bite to shoot a questioning look at his friend, only to get waved off. "It's not important."

"O-kay…um-" he was cut off as Mrs Francois strode into the class, looking ruffled and angry.

"Alright class settled down, turn around and pay attention. I'm not in the mood today." She snapped, dropping her briefcase onto her already cluttered desk. Dez sent him one last sympathetic grimace before turning around, sitting ramrod straight in his seat like most of the class. If there were two things about Mrs Francois you had to learn they would be to never ask if her hair colour was natural and that she hated meetings of any kind. And from the way she was itching to tear out her hair, she must have just come from one.

"Right. So, yes…welcome back, homeroom subjects and discussions can stay there until lunch or break as you are now in Health. So while I'm giving you the highlights of today's meeting- haha, yes Stephanie, _highlights. _Funny- I want you to start passing your assignments forward. Not so funny now are we Stephanie? Detention after school."

Gulping Austin slipped a little further down in his seat, praying he could be somewhere else. Dez sent him a quick nod over his shoulder just as someone tapped his arm from behind. Registering what had happened, he turned around and grabbed the stack of homework before passing it on, still praying. Was it his imagination, or was Mrs Francois giving him the eagle eye?

"Three major notices for you all today: As the principal has so kindly reminded me and the rest of the staff, it is Spirit Week. So that means Pep rally on Friday, with compulsory attendance. And if I catch any of you smoking beneath the bleachers during that night's basketball game, the lectures I give during this class will seem tame to the ear lashing you'll get. Spirit Week leads us on to notice number two; fundraising. That's the objective of this year's spirit event. We want to see bake sales, car washes, raffles, whatever, simple fundraisers that abide school rules. All proceeds will be either donated towards a charity of the student body's choice- from a preapproved list- or they will go towards a section of the school that you all find the most needing. Again, preapproved. All assignments gathered? Good, just pass them forward….thankyou."

Setting the stack of papers down in her inbox tray, she leant against her desk briefly before taking a deep breath and staring at them all.

"The third notice is one that I've just had approved. It's come to my attention that some of you are slacking off or struggling in this class. Because of that, your grades are slipping and I really don't see them improving after the Christmas break. I thought over it, and it seems that maybe some of you need a more hands on approach to learning than what I've been giving you. So, in the spirit of 'Spirit Week'-"

She paused, glaring at someone behind Austin, much to his confusion. As he turned around, he caught the last of their sentence before the rest of the class shifted in their seats, half embarrassed, half giggling. Frowning he turned to look at his teacher again, only to see her close her eyes and mentally count to five before barking out, "No, it's not the kind of _hands on _you're after Tony, but you will be one of the selected few for this assignment. Yes, it's another assignment. Stop your whining and I'll explain. Now, as I was saying, as it fits in with the spirit event for this year, we are giving back to the local hospital by volunteering. You'll be assigned different wards each week for the next two months. Like I mentioned, a few of you have no choice in the matter and are already participating, but if there are any volunteers, come see me after class. Any questions?"

A few hands shot up, asking the generic questions, which she answered monotonously until she saw Austin's raised hand. A brief show of emotions flicker across her face before she squared up and nodded towards him.

"What 'local' hospital is it?"

She didn't need to ask for him to clarify. No one needed to. Looking him dead in the eye she responded, "St. Margaret's on Forty Fifth Street. Now, all that aside, let's begin today's class."

St. Margaret's. He hadn't been there in a while. His parents absolutely refused to go back for joy visits, so he usually stopped by after school to chat with the nurses or to drop off a homemade pie he had conned his mother into making. After everything they had done for him when he was younger, it was the least he could do. There no one mocked his speech. There no one tripped him up in the hallways or stole his homework. There he didn't get sympathetic stares or offered hands to guide him around the corridors. He was deaf, not blind. He saw it all.

Rolling a pencil over his fingers, he stared blankly at the board, wondering if he was on the list for this new assignment. If he was, it might just be the opportunity he needed to give back to the hospital without his parents guilt tripping him or asking if he needed to see a psychologist. And if he wasn't, well someone had to volunteer. Health suddenly got a lot more interesting.

The rest of the class seemed to drag by as he struggled to remain focused, but eventually the bell began ringing, its light flashing away above the door. The class were quick to jump to their feet, hastily grabbing their belongings as Mrs Francois shouted above the din, "Those who are starting the new assignment, a letter will be sent out to your houses today, which needs to be signed by a guardian. I won't name and shame you, but I'll need those permission slips in by the end of the week. Any volunteers, come see me at some stage today."

Having not seen a word of what she said, Austin lingered behind the rest of the group, nodding a goodbye to Dez who smiled in response. When the last kid had disappeared into the hallway, he slowly approached her desk, where she was busy hunting for something amongst the pile of rubbish that occupied it.

"Damn keys, always vanishing on me- oh, Austin. How can I help? Wait, let me guess. You want to be part of the new assignment."

"Um, yeah." He stammered, flushing slightly, "I was kind of wondering if I was already on the list though…"

Smiling she gestured at him to grab a seat, which he hurriedly pulled over. Once they were both settled, Mrs Francois rested her elbows on the desk, leaning a little towards him. "To be honest Mr Moon, you weren't until earlier when I noticed you didn't hand in your assignment."

_Damn, she did see. _"Would you believe that Tony handed it in for me?"

"Given the fact the kid hasn't handed anything in to this date? Yeah, I'd believe it. But it still doesn't excuse you. Also, seeing how you've been struggling to follow everything I've been saying in class- yes, I know it's also my fault. I turn my back to the blackboard while I talk- I thought it might be easier for you to join the hands on approach. Do you think your parents will mind?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure. I know they want me to improve my grades, and volunteer work will just have them puffing their feathers like proud parents, but when they find out it's at St. Margaret's…"

"They'll think you conned me into asking if you could join? Which, you're technically doing right now?" Mrs Francois grinned, earning another guilty blush from him. "It's okay Austin, I understand. I'll send a letter out with the rest today, explaining the situation. I'm sure your parents won't mind. Now, you'll have to give me the permission slip by the end of the week or I can't let you join. Once I've got that, you'll receive a volunteer uniform which has to be washed, pressed and worn each time you visit the hospital for class. Sneakers can be worn, but I'm not sure about those hi-tops you seem to be always sporting. Maybe if you're in the children's ward. They'd like the colour. Aside from that, everything will be pretty much straight forward when you get the letter, and I'll explain the rest next week. Any questions?"

"Uh, just one. Uniform?"

Was it just his imagination, or did her grin just grow bigger. "It's lovely. Now, here's a late pass for your next teacher, and I'll see you in detention after school. I'm running it today."

As he accepted the slip of paper from her, and allowed her to shoo him out of the class, he couldn't help but to wonder what he'd gotten himself into. Suddenly, a simple volunteer seemed so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_For a while, he hadn't been able to really focus on anything. It was as if his mind refused to acknowledge what had just happened; much like his father every time he brought that forsaken gin bottle up to his lips. But even through his watering eyes and dulled head, he remember one thing; lights. The random pricks of light he'd seen behind his eyelids, the light fading from his mum's face, that overly fluorescent light and the blurring of the streetlamps on the long drive home. It was still there._

_Hauntingly._

Bag weighing heavily on his shoulders, Austin looked around the bustling lobby with a fond smile. He didn't care for the strange looks, he just couldn't contain how happy he was to be back. Taking a deep breath, he let the smell of mixed medications, steriliser and fresh cut flowers sweep through him, enriching him with familiar memories. Ah, hospitals. He never really understood why people hated these places. As a kid he had asked his mother, but she'd just flapped a shooing hand at him, as his father grumbled about a place where the sick go to die. It still struck him as unusual, but to him, St. Margaret's was also a place of new life and second chances. And the nurses and doctors here were good people, always putting their best foot forward to help others. Why wouldn't someone love this place?

Hefting his bag further up his aching back, he headed towards the front desk, waving joyfully to the receptionist who broke into a wide, knowing smile when they caught sight of him.

_Ah, Austin. I would say I'm surprised to see you here… _she signed, making him grin.

"But it seems I just cannot stay away from you." He sighed, leaning against the desk playfully. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she typed away.

"I imagine this isn't just a social visit for me though?"

"You would be correct. I'm looking for-" He was interrupted as she suddenly turned serious, titling her head towards the intercom system. Austin didn't need for her to hold a finger in signal to wait, he was all too use to these quirks. Instead he watched as she tapped at her headpiece, answering whoever had paged her over the intercom system. Drumming his fingers lightly, he hummed untunefully to himself, enjoying the vibrations rumbling in his chest. He should have brought some music with him. Maybe that new bass piece that Dez had been urging him to listen to. Or something jazzy. He felt like he was in a jazz kind of mood…

_Austin._

Looking up at he smiled politely at the receptionist, waiting for her to continue.

"You were saying before? Why exactly are you here?" she prompted, busy staking some papers away into a clear file.

"Well…" he trailed off, the question catching him off guard. Truth be told, he wasn't really sure why he was here. It was possibly because since Health class earlier that day, all that had been on his mind was the hospital of his youth, and what his parents were going to do when they saw the permission letter. It was sure to lead to yet another 'discussion'.

Slouching against the desk, he frowned, completely forgetting about the waving receptionist as he floated away on his turbulent thoughts.

When kids lose their hearing, parents tend to blame themselves. He had watched during the therapy sessions as they convinced themselves that there were signs, that there were moments where they could have turned fate around and helped him. They bet away helping, comforting hands in favour of blocking the incident out completely. Avoid hospitals and the streets surrounding them. Talk normally around him. Refuse to acknowledge that anything was different.

And for a while, it had worked. He grew up learning to lip read, the talking with his hands just became a natural habit. It wasn't until that smoke alarm went off one hot afternoon when he was alone in the house did they start to realise they needed help. He remembered the tears streaking down his mother's ash covered face as she rocked him, murmuring something he couldn't distinguish as his father helped battle the blaze. When everything had returned to some state of 'normal' they sat down for a family meeting and did some research. They had tried to educate themselves on the world of the hearing impaired, tried to learn sign language, tried to not lose their temper over simple actions. Ever since then, the tears could be set off by the slightest thing and the cupboard in the den was fully stocked. Though they were stressed, there was no denying it anymore.

He was jolted from his guilt trip as a nurse shook him, trying to get his attention.

_Sorry Austin, but you're starting to scare the patients. _He smiled, nodding at the curious gazes behind the boy. Tossing a sheepish smile over his shoulder, he hiked his bag up again, murmuring his apologies.

_It's okay. Now, what can I help you with?_

"Oh yeah…I came to visit someone…is Nurse Madeline here today?"

There it was. That familiar flicker of relaxation the adults and medical unit seemed to get when he turned up unannounced. For some bizarre reason, they always jumped to the conclusion that his ears or head hurt, not that he simply enjoyed their company. Long term patients never enjoyed their doctor's company.

_You're in luck. She's just around the corner, doing her rounds. Try not to bother her too much now son._

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He bid his goodbyes before heading off down the corridor, in hunt of his favourite nurse. She'd know what to do.

Sure enough, said woman was hovering over a patient's medical files at the corner desk, gnawing on her pen as if it were a piece of liquorice. He slowed his pace, taking in her appearance with the familiarity a child does when seeing their grandparents. With her frizzy white hair puffed around her head, she looked like a withering dandelion seed, he realised fondly. Her shoulders were hunched up around her ears, and her worn scrubs forever stained with what she had described as 'peanut butter and raspberry jam'. He still bitterly remembers her laughing when he requested one of those sandwiches she always seemed to be making. Thinking he could surprise her, he started to sneak up behind her, only to halt when she looked up suddenly. She grinned when she saw him, waggling an eyebrow cheekily.

"You never were light on your feet kid."

What was it with these doctors and making him feel sheepish? He felt like he was five years old again.

"Hi Gran Maddie."

Her grin relaxed into a smile as she set her notes down, holding her arms out for a hug, to which he couldn't refuse. As a child he had debated with the other kids in the wards on whether or not Nurse Madeline's hugs had healing powers. To this day he stuck to his belief. Whether it was a broken heart, a bad day or pain of an old injury or memory, as soon as he stepped into her arms, he relaxed.

"Now, as much as I take delight in seeing your handsome face, there must be a reason for you to be here."

_Right as always. _He signed glumly.

"Come on. I've got to continue these rounds, you can talk to me as we walk." She sighed, picking up her discarded files before setting off at a fast pace. So he did. He complained about his long day at school, about the new teaching programme, about his parents and about his dread about the whole situation. He never had to stop to see if she was listening, as she always had the right answer on hand when tested. He could rant and rant at her back for as long as he liked, and she'd still send him off with a lollypop and a piece of advice.

"…I mean, I would love to be able to come here every day after school, and just chill with you guys and the patients, but I just know my parents. They'll be okay with it at first, but as soon as I start bringing home my reports or staying out too late, they'll freak and barricade me away again. And then they'll complain about my lacking grades, and the school will suggest some kind of teaching tool and it'll start all over again. Or, they'll try to home school me again. And I vowed I'd never let that happen again. Those years were the worst. And I'm two years off graduating. Two years. What happens when I go to college? I'll get shunned again. Please, Gran Maddie, you have got to help me. I really don't know what to do."

She paused at the end of a patient's bed to check their clipboard, chewing at her pen for a moment, a thoughtful frown furrowing her brow. After a quick word to the patient, she pulled Austin away from prying eyes and large ears into the corridor.

"Honestly Austin, I don't think you're going to like what I have to say on the matter."

_Anything is better than hearing my parents yelling at each other. _He signed desperately, his voice raw from over use.

"It's just, there's not much I can do. I've heard about your school coming in to help with the rounds in the afternoons, and to be honest, I find it more of a hassle than a help. We don't really need unexperienced kids running around filling pill bottles. But in a few weeks, once you guys get the hang of how things run, it might not be as tedious. Anyway, you've got this opportunity to show your parents that your hearing loss really doesn't affect you in the ways they think it does. And it's a chance for you to improve your education. You've hinted at wanting to become a doctor or councillor of some sort before, I really believe that you volunteering here will help you gain a better understanding for how things work. If you want, I could talk to your parents, explain to them that I'll be around and-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Austin interrupted with a grimace, "I don't want to put you in the firing line. The school and I are going to have to deal with enough of the shit storm-"

"_Austin!"_

"-Sorry, but we're going to be dealing with that anyway, and I really don't want to pull you into it all."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, how about I write a letter of recommendation?"

He paused, considering it with a grain of salt.

"Fine," he relented after some time, "but I'm going to get the lecture of a life time later."

Nurse Madeline smiled and patted his arm comfortingly. "You'll be fine. Oh," she broke off, her work face slipping back into position as a red light started blinking from her pager. "Sorry son, but I've got to go. Emergency chopper is landing. All hands on deck."

"Okay, but-"

_I'll send that letter in the post later tomorrow! Good luck! _She signed as she left, joining the stream of medical staff racing for the landing pad. Soon he was left in the abandoned corridor, still unconvinced he had made the right decision.

This was becoming difficult. Standing at the end of his driveway, Austin looked up at the dark, presumably empty house, wondering just how much longer he had to keep up this ruse. Since the sudden announcement in class on Monday, he had been running home from school each day to check the mail, hoping to intercept Mrs Francois' letter before his parents could see it. Why, he wasn't entirely sure, but if it prevented having a talk he wasn't ready for, he didn't see the harm in it. Flipping through today's bills, he sighed in nervous relief before making his way inside. Dropping his bag beside the messy shoe pile, he trooped into the lounge, dropping the collected bills beside the flashing answer machine.

"Hello?"

He waited a moment, but felt no footsteps radiating towards him. Shrugging he began a hunt for the remote amongst the excessive sofa cushions, cursing to himself about his mother's need to be overly homey. Flicking on the TV to any random channel, so if anyone was home they'd be alerted to his presence, he started his normal after school routine of food and homework, forever contemplating the problem on hand. Though he had managed to avoid his parents' questions about school, he knew they were starting to get suspicious. How would they really react when he told them the news? How would he act? Had he even given the idea of volunteering room to grow? Growling under his breath he pulled away from the table to search for something to stuff his face with. A few minutes later, he was busy munching through a bowl of popcorn when his father stepped in, wiping his hands on a tarnished stained rag. The older man stopped comically in the entrance way, blinking in surprise at his only son, who stared back at him in bemusement.

_Austin! When did you get home?_

_About an hour or so ago? Why?_

"Nothing, you just…surprised me is all."

"Were you in the music room?"

"Yeah, just polishing the brass…felt a bit jazzy today…"

"Huh, I felt like that the other day…must be thing at the moment."

There was an awkward silence as the two Moon men tried to find a subject worth broaching. It'd been awhile since it was just them. Eventually Mr Moon cleared his throat and nodded towards the books scattered across the dining table. "Busy studying?"

"Yeah...parabolas. I couldn't understand them in class today so I thought I'd give them a crack now."

It was just a slip of the tongue, a lack of judgement after this whole, stressful week, but it was enough. Freezing, he watched from the corner of his eye as his dad inhaled deeply, mentally counting to ten as he psyched himself up to ask the question that had been hovering. Slowly he began to sign, something he only did when he really wanted to make his point clear.

_How is school Austin? And don't try to change the topic. _He warned, sending him a knowing look as he pulled up chair next to his son, tucking the rag into his shirt pocket. Pushing his homework away slowly, Austin went over the pros and cons of telling his dad first about the expected letter.

"Well…actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you and mum. As you know, I…struggle in school."

"Because you can't hear the teachers, and they often turn their backs to the class. Yes. Go on."

"Right," Austin said slowly, unsure on how this was going, "So the other day, we as were handing in our assignment for Health, and Mrs Francois mentioned that a few people in the class were on course for a failing grade, and there wasn't much they could do to pick them up before Christmas. And because it was Spirit Week and all, her and teachers came up with an idea for those failing students."

"Wait," his dad interrupted with a confused frown. "Are you one of these failing students?"

"I prefer struggling… I'm not as bad as some of the others in my class."

"Okay…go on."

"So, she's organised this volunteer work that fits in with our Health class and with Spirit Week. She's calling it 'Hands on Experience' and it's to see whether or not some students benefit from this type of learning."

"Yes, but the way you're building this up Austin makes me believe there's some kind of catch." His dad warned, giving him the 'just cut to the chase' look. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Austin mumbled it out.

"What?"

"ItsatStMargarets."

"Austin."

"It's at St. Margaret's."

He flinched, waiting for the usual frustrated outburst, but it never came. Instead his dad remained seated, staring at his hands thoughtfully. Eventually he pulled one of Austin's textbooks toward him and mulled over it for a bit.

"You said you're struggling in class, but you didn't confirm that you're failing."

"I'm….close to failing. Especially in Health now thanks to Rogers."

"What?"

"Nothing."

His dad sighed before turning to face him properly. That thoughtful frown was still in place, puzzling him. "You volunteered didn't you."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it might be a good opportunity, and my grades are bad, and Nurse Madeline and Mrs Francois both think it's a good idea and-"

"I think you should as well."

"-I really didn't mean to….wait, what?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Did he just read what he thought he read? "Can you repeat that last bit? I thought I saw wrong."

With a smile that could be more accurately called a grimace, his father reached out a comforting hand to clap onto his shoulder. "You didn't. I think this is a good opportunity, even if it is at…the hospital. I mean, I've known for a while now that you're still visiting there and there's nothing we can do to stop it. And you want to be a doctor or something. You said that Nurse Madeline and Mrs Francois both agree as well?"

"Well, yeah. A couple of letters are meant to come in the mail this week. I'm guessing today. I need to get the permission slip handed in by tomorrow or I can't attend the course."

"I'll sign it for you."

"Really?" He was astonished. He couldn't remember the last time his dad had been involved in something this important to him. Well, verbally anyway. "Man, thanks dad. But, what about mum? I'm half expecting her to freak when she finds out."

"Oh, she'll freak. Expect tears. But I'll talk to her, explain what's happening. Trust me son, when it comes to your education and your dreams, we support you no matter what. We want to see you achieve these things in life Austin."

No words could explain how happy he was feeling right now.

"Oh, speak of the devil, here comes your mother. I think she's got the rest of today's mail. You just continue with your homework and I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks dad. This…this really means a lot to me."

His dad gave him a watery, sad smile, before clapping him one final time on the shoulder, easing himself up out of his chair. Mrs Moon came waltzing in, murmuring something as she scanned through the letters in her hand, before calling to Mike. Austin watched as his dad slowly lumbered over to her, before pausing, swivelling on his heel to look at his son.

"Hey Austin…do you have to wear a uniform?"

"Ah, yes." He stammered, flabbergasted. Mr Moon nodded thoughtfully before returning to his journey towards his wife who looked just as confused, if not worried.

"Uniform?"

"Honey, there's something we need to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…_For a while, nothing changed. But he could tell his mum and dad were so desperate for him to be better, so he lied. Each night after they had safely tucked him into bed, he get up and hunt for something, anything that could reach the itch, to stop the ringing. Eventually it got too hard for him to handle…_

Hands shaking, she tried to raise the cold cup of tea to her lips, splashing most of it into the saucer in the process. It didn't take long for her to grow weary of the task, slamming it back on the table in defeat, a bigger problem distracting her.

"Why?"

Tugging at his slight fringe, he took a deep, hopefully soothing breath. He wasn't sure how long they'd been arguing now. Hours most like. Though the TV had been switched off, the curtains remained undrawn, allowing the front garden to bathed in the dining room light. If anyone were walking by, he wondered if they could see the tense family meeting happening.

"Mum, my grades are failing. I need this assignment as extra credit or-"

"Or what?" she snapped, fingers curling towards her palms, "You'll get held back? What's so wrong with that? Personally I wouldn't care. If it means keeping you around the house for another year, I say fail!"

"Do you really want him to fail than to step back in that hospital?" Mr Moon mumbled sadly, watching as his wife's shoulders tensed.

"_Any _hospital. They took away his hearing-"

"Mum!" Austin yelled in disbelief. She just glared at them both before titling her gaze towards the table top. It was no secret she despised that place. After the accident, she had looked for someone to place the blame on other than her son, whom had been the real culprit. Unfortunately, the hospital had seemed the most likely option. He was glad that she hadn't turned against him or his father, as the doctors and therapists had warned them may occur, but Mimi Moon had set her distraught sight on the industry and has made no progress in coming to terms with it since. Personally, Austin believed that somewhere in her mind, she was still stuck in a time before the accident, a place she reverted to whenever faced with anything related to his hearing impairment. It was because of this, every time she became confused, conflicted and incredibly stubborn, insisting that her little boy had grown up into a well behaved, healthy young man. With full hearing. It was usually accompanied by tears of frustration and self-blame when she finally broke, leaving his father to grip at his thinning hair and the neck of the nearest bottle. But it was only on rare occasions did the anger override any other emotion, and she became like this.

"Mimi, dear, you know that's not true." Mike sighed, fingers itching to hold something. He settled on reaching for her hand, but she yanked it back, scowling.

"They might as well have. We got him there on time. He could still hear us when we called for the ambulance. If they had gotten here faster, maybe they could have healed him faster."

"You know that's not true dear."

"Mum, it's only for two months. I'll be done just after the New Year. Besides, I visit the hospital all the time."

"You do what!" she screeched, flinching away from them both in shock. The shaking had gotten worse, and she stared at him in disbelief and, what looked like, fear. "You _dare _go back there? After what they did to you?"

"Mum, they helped me-"

"They've been filling your head with all sorts of nonsense-"

"-And this is my chance to return that favour. I'm-"

"-Favour? You think it was a _favour _that they took away your ability to hear?"

"-volunteering through the school at St. Margaret's and I'm happy about it." Austin growled though gritted teeth, her actions starting to get on his nerves.

"Well, if you really want to pass so badly, I'm sure we can find you some other extra credit assignments that don't involve that place." She sniffed, "Anywhere other than there."

"What about the Army? Or the Air Force? Would you rather that I ran off and joined them? Donned _their _uniform and left you here? Is that what you want, cause if it is, then I'll just go get my bag-"

"No! Don't you _dare _leave me!" she cried, lunging for him over the table as he half rose out of his seat. She shoved him roughly into his seat before turning to her husband for support. "Mike! What do you have to say about this? Do you hear what's coming out of his mouth?" His father wisely remained silent, head in his hands as mother and son glared at each other. Squaring her shoulders, Mimi turned on what Austin liked to call her 'Medusa' glare and slowly started to sign, emphasising each word.

_You will not join the Defence Force for as long as I shall live. The same will be said about that hospital or any other, do you read me? _Her hiss made itself felt through the words but Austin just continued to match her glare. After a moment she softened her look and sighed, "Austin, I love you, you know that. But have you really thought this through? You're deaf. Have you thought of all the complications that can arise while volunteering? I…I just don't want to see you get your hopes up only for everything to crash and fall. Volunteering at the hospital isn't one of your greatest ideas."

He just sat there, fuming, not wanting to admit she had a point. Sweeping his hands over his head and down behind his neck, Mr Moon finally raised his head and sighed.

"What if everything goes well Mimi? Or what if he gets ill again?"

"Then I'll look after him."

"But what if he gets _really _sick honey? Will your grudge still hold over them then?" Mike asked, watching as she shut down for just a second. It was all he needed. "Remember, we've talked about this. We may have skipped out on all the check-up appointments, and the therapy, but Austin hasn't. I know because the doctor's bill gets sent to me each month. Why do you think I shut myself in the god forsaken room for so long? Because I _enjoy _it? Our son is more than capable of making his own decisions, and we should be proud that he is seeking out extra credit curricular to try and pass his sophomore year. We only have two more years with him then he's off to college. Yet we sit here arguing about how he's volunteering for something? Any parent's ego should be puffing up with this news, and you should be out there, ruffling people's feathers as you brag about our smart, talented and unbound son. He's not out there doing drugs, or getting girls pregnant. He's not running off either. He'll be back each night. He's just doing what he has to do."

To say he was amazed would be an understatement. He hadn't really talked much to his dad over the last few years, but to see what he just saw, he couldn't help but want to run over to him and hug him, however unmanly it may be. Stunned he turned to face his mother, who was staring at the odd grain in the table, but she made no move. After a while she sighed and pushed her seat back, excusing herself quietly before storming off to the den. The slam of the door rattled the floor beneath his feet, making him wince.

"Maybe I should…"

"No, just…let her calm down. Also, you need to calm down yourself." Mr Moon said, getting to his feet himself. Stretching he walked over to the large windows and grabbed for the curtains. "How about we figure out what to eat for dinner then you head off to bed? It's been a long day."

Austin didn't see his mother for the rest of the night. The door to the den remained in its familiar sealed position, but it didn't stop him from murmuring a soft 'goodnight' through the wood. The next morning he had woke to find her car already missing from the driveway, and his father sitting at the desk busy scribbling away. He had looked up, smiled and greeted him, before handing the signed permission slip over, wishing him a good day at school. He had lingered there, feeling an unfamiliar state of shock, even as his dad had ushered off him off to school. He felt zombie-fied throughout the rest of the day; he hardly remembered the final Spirit Week events, the Homecoming Game or Dance. Did he even go? He wasn't sure…hell, he wasn't even sure where the weekend went. All he knew was that he finally snapped out of it when Dez slammed his locker door shut late Monday afternoon.

_Dude! Where have you been?_

Startled, Austin blinked at him as his brain slowly processed what had just happened.

"You're hopeless." Dez slumped with a sigh, a pitying expression on his face. "What happened to you man? You've been off in 'La La' Land all day. You didn't even laugh when Michael O'Leary spewed his mash potato all over Oliva- One Eye Oliva- today at lunch. In fact, I'm pretty sure I saw you…_doing math._" He whispered with a shudder.

"I…" He honestly didn't know what to do. It's possible he would have stayed that way if he hadn't seen Mrs Francois sauntering their way, smirking in a way that made his blood run cold. She was holding something awfully burgundy and khaki in colour.

"Oh no." He groaned.

"Right o Austin, time for work." She announced upon approaching them, holding out the uniform to the reluctant boy. "Go get changed in the boys' bathroom then meet us all at the front of the school. We'll be walking over to the hospital in twenty minutes, so I suggest you get a move on."

He unwillingly accepted the bundle of clothes as Dez snickered beside him. Their teacher shot the young red head a withering look.

"There's always room for more volunteers Mr-"

"I'll be silent." Dez interrupted quickly before turning to his best friend, shoving him none to gently towards the bathroom. "Go on Austin, go. Don't want to be late for your first day of work now do you?"

Austin only had time to shoot him a quick glare before being shoved into the pristine bathroom. Standing there, he looked at the bundle in his arms taking in the volunteers' uniform he'd be wearing for the next eight weeks.

"This is not what I signed up for." He muttered at his reflection.

Ten minutes later, he stood in front of the sinks, tugging with some annoyance at the burgundy top. The school's logo had been printed onto the left breast, signifying to everyone who would indubitably see him that he belonged at Marino High. If a Manatee jumping from a teal and yellow patch into a horribly dried blood coloured background didn't scare them off, then maybe the khaki pants would.

"No pockets." He muttered, patting the sides if the three quarter trousers sadly. Even though he knew cellphones weren't allowed around the more serious equipment at the hospital, he hadn't realised what it would be like to be this detached from it for so long. Grumbling he tugged at the collar of his shirt one last time, before quickly styling his hair. Once satisfied he slowly marched out to his locker again, and a still jeering Dez.

_Looking fly Moon._

Signing something that didn't need any translating, Austin grabbed his bag before heading outside to join the others. He was seriously starting to regret volunteering now, but it was too late to back out. Also he had something to prove with it now. Pushing open the school doors, he blinked in the afternoon sunlight before scanning the courtyard for the rest of the Health class. Sure enough he saw eight other students in matching colours, lingering around the shadows. He didn't blame them.

Hitching his bag across his back, he started towards them, trying to see who exactly he'd be spending these next eight school weeks with. Tony Rogers made his presence known first with a leering grin, closely followed by a girl busy tapping away at her phone. Stephanie if he remembered correctly. She sat behind him in class, so he never really did put a name to the face. The same could be said about another four members of the group, but he did recognise Michael O'Leary, the Potato Mash King and Damian Fields. Placing himself near them, he returned their 'sup' nods briefly before looking for their chaperone. One awkward minute later, she appeared in her own burgundy and khaki glory, hands poised on hips, a manic glint in her eyes.

"Right team. I don't expect you all to be best of friends during these next few weeks, but here's your first rule; help each other with the course work. While we maybe volunteering at St. Margaret's, we're also there to learn. So at the end of each week I will be testing you on Health related issues. They maybe things you will learn during your shifts, illnesses and their medical companions. I've asked the nurses and doctors to help with these tests, so pay careful attention to what they're saying or doing. Who knows, maybe you'll be taught how to draw blood or administrate a dose of morphine. Just, remember that if you do, the skills you learn with a syringe are strictly for medical purposes only and if I hear that any of you are drugging up I will hunt you down and kick your butts. Understood?"

No one dared to speak, just nodding along in terror. She pulled herself up to her full height, looking smug. "Good. Now remember, be polite, be considerate, be helpful. Also, be attentive. If you have a problem, seek me or any of the hospital staff. Pay attention during their welcoming speech. They're most likely to repeat what I've said, but more seriously. You are representing Marino High School over these next few months, so wear your uniform with pride. There will be no skipping shifts unless of a dire emergency, and of that I expect you to still be at the hospital, but in one of the beds. If the need to skip does arise, come see me and we'll see what we can sort out. Also, uniforms are to be kept clean. You're wearing them every day this week, and most days for the following. A second uniform will be sent home with you tomorrow. They're still pressing the last of the logos on them. So, with that said, let's get going."

As the group slowly started to trudge towards the hospital, Austin tried to remain in the shadows of the group, avoiding Tony's sharp elbows and Stephanie's snickering stares. Unfortunately, that left time for him to think. Now that he was wearing the uniform he was starting to realise just what he had signed up for. Maybe his mum had a point. What if a patient called out to him because he was the only one around, and he couldn't help? What if some alarm went off and he didn't know? What if he was asked to help assist in some kind of surgery and he mucked everything up simply because there was no time to sign during a surgery and everyone's faces were behind surgical masks so he couldn't lip read? What someone got trapped in a room with mass murderer and was screaming for help? He'd walk right past that room without even knowing what was going on. What if….

He paused, frowning at himself. He really needed to stop watching those hospital dramas.

Someone lightly nudged him from behind, causing his head to snap up. The girl nodded kindly towards the front, indicating that Mrs Francois was talking to them. They had arrived at the hospital and she seemed to be lecturing them one last time about cleanliness and upholding the school's image. Gulping down his fears and self-doubt, Austin squared his shoulders and followed the others into the front lobby. They were quickly whisked away to one of the office staff meeting rooms, where Austin presumed they were lectured about the rules of the hospital. It was hard to tell when the guy kept mumbling and turning his back to the group to point at the charts. Just because he visited St. Margaret's regularly didn't mean everyone there knew about his hearing impairment. Residing to talk to someone about the rules later, Austin pulled the roster they had been handed out to see where he would be this week. With a small chuckle to himself, he realised he was assisting the Elderly Services Department. A week of being told to speak up and war time stories. He could deal with that.

An hour later, uniform covered in flecks of spittle, liquid medication and water, his worries on the walk over reappeared. He knew this job wouldn't be easy, but dear gods, was he really cut out for it? The elderly lady in front of him turned pale again, before grabbing onto his shirt as she pulled herself into a sitting position, emptying her stomach into the bag in her lap.

"It's okay," he soothed, rubbing at her back as she spluttered and choked like a little girl. A nurse came bustling back into the room with a stack of fresh bags as she went over her notes on her clipboard.

"Mrs Delwaney, how are you now?" she asked the shaking lady, who just glared back at her in response, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. The nurse muttered something, but he didn't realise it was towards him until she glared at him.

"Oh, sorry, I…didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

"I said Mr Moon, has she stopped vomiting? And if not, is it constant?"

Dumbfound he tried to formulate the best answer to give but she didn't give him time to as she snatched away the full sick bag, swapping it for a clean one nearly in time for Mrs Delwaney to puke again. Great, add vomit to the list of things to clean out of his shirt later that night.

"Great. Mr Moon, can you go get some clean sheets out of the storage cupboard and make her bed while I go clean her up? Put the used bedding in the cart outside. Storage cupboard is down the hall and to the left. Make it snappy. I don't want her to catch a cold on top of everything." The nurse sighed, gently ushering the crying woman out of bed and towards the bathroom. With a heavy sigh himself, Austin pulled the dirty sheets off the bed before trudging off to do as she said, seriously reconsidering his desires to be a doctor.

On his way to the cupboard, he passed the girl who had nudged him earlier, moving quickly down the hallway with a cart filled with dirty sheets. She saw his armload and nodded towards her already overflowing stack.

"Just add them on. I've got another two loads to pick up yet." She instructed. Thanking her, he placed them carefully on top before stepping back quickly as she shot off like a bullet. He continued on his way, locating the new bed sheets easily enough, but he must not have been fast enough for the nurse in charge. She stuck her head out the door as he trooped back, trying not to get the still drying vomit on these new sheets, and snapped at him for not moving fast enough.

His heart sank as he realised he still had another three hours to go. It was going to be a long eight weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**NB: **Hey guys. I meant to put this up in the last chapter, but I forgot. I just want to give a big thankyou to R5KickAuslly29 and Daddysgirl11 for their help on this story. It means a lot you guys

_When the itching started, he had thought of it only in vague annoyance. Once or twice it interrupted his games, or occupied his shoulder or hand for brief itch, but otherwise, he could live with it. But then the pain started…_

Blurry eyed and unable to keep his jaw shut for more than 12 seconds, Austin stumbled into the cafeteria on Thursday afternoon, desperate for some rest. If there had ever been a time he regretted starting something or for having a dream, it would be now. Falling into an available seat with undeniable grace, he let his body slump across the table, ignoring the mixed looks from the other occupants. They could stuff it for all he cared. This week had been mentally and physically exhausting for him, and it wasn't even over yet. Before this, the most he had ever worked in his life was the odd job around the house and there was that one time he was the paper boy for the neighbourhood. Those two glorious weeks where he had risen with the sun and biked around in the cool dew had been shattered when that dog appeared out of nowhere, snipping at his tyres. He missed his bike. But these last three days? His appreciation for the hospital staff had risen to new extremes. People could be so rude when ill, and they seemed to believe that their instant cure was held in one of the thousands of vials and little colourful pills that the nurses and doctors had seemed to have memorised. Just the other day he had been helping with a particularly stubborn patient, the nurse had asked him to hand over the little blue and white capsules in the bottle by the bed. He had misinterpreted her signs, and handed over the wrong bottle. It wasn't until she had safely administrated the correct dosage and gotten the grumpy old builder to rest did she pull Austin aside and gently explain his mistake and the consequences that might have occurred.

Though she had been kind and understanding to his mistake, it stuck with him, bringing up those old fears. Was he really cut out to be a doctor? He had almost caused a patient to have an overdose, how could he be trusted with helping anyone else get better? What if next time no one was around to help or discretely prevent him from making a bigger mistake? What if a patient in his care went into cardiac arrest and he couldn't save them? Then he'd be responsible for their death. Did that make him a murderer? Maybe he should just resign…

He had expressed his concerns to his dad and Dez, both encouraging him not to give up just yet. It had only been three days after all. Who knows, maybe today would be different. Maybe he'd learn something or he'd help someone. It was his goal after all, to become someone people could rely on. And if he quit now, well, he could just see the gloating look on his mother's face when he returned home from school early. They hadn't talked in nearly a week, but each night without fail, she had been waiting at the door to greet him and offer him dinner, but he could tell she was just waiting for the day to dance around and scream 'I told you so'. He had seen this first hand after she had won an argument with his father, kicking up her skirts, brandishing a brandy and dancing around joyously around. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't so be great when aimed at him. Yawning he glanced around the café, trying to find Dez. He was meant to be bringing over both their lunches, and he was starting to get hungry. Instead of finding his tall, red haired friend, he spotted Missy and Douglas from Health class, both looking as trampled and exhausted as he felt. They had been placed in neighbouring wards and the three often bumped into each other during their shift. Catching their gaze, he smiled tiredly in hello, which they returned sadly. It was a silver lining. Even the other kids were tired.

Dez finally arrived at the table, sliding a tray of eatable looking food in front of him before settling down himself.

"Sorry for the wait. This one kid decided up to hold up the line because he couldn't decide between the fruit salad or the yoghurt. And then this chick couldn't find her wallet. Gah, why did I decide to chuck that Bologna last night? I could have scrapped off the mould…made a better sandwich than this mash…hey, you okay? You're poking that carrot stick with less enthusiasm than needed."

"Sorry, I'm just…over this week. All I want to do is go home and sleep."

"What? And deny the world the spectacular sight of Austin Moon in that gorgeous volunteer's uniform? Not happening."

"Not helping dude. And if you want to wear the uniform so badly-"

"I do."

"-Then just sign up."

"Nah, I'll just stick to borrowing yours on the weekends."

Snickering, Austin returned to nibbling at his food as Dez sighed and settled back in his chair, picking up his fork and knife in the process.

"You know Austin, even if you don't realise it, you've made a good decision to do this volunteer work." He muttered as he tried to figure out where to start. "And your mum, well you're as stubborn as she is. But I can tell she's proud of you. It's just going to take some time for her to let that show. Just hang in there buddy."

"Thanks man. But I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Well, if you really can't hack it, give it another week before deciding. It's too early to quit now."

"Yeah," Austin sighed shakily, "Yeah, you're right. One more week."

He wasn't sure what was worse; Tony Rogers laughing at his diarrhoea covered scrubs as he passed by, or the fact he was covered in said diarrhoea. Why had he decided to give this one more week? Choosing to ignore it, he continued to help the shaken patient into the bed, carefully not to get any of the faecal matter on the clean sheets as the nurse hunted for a clean set of clothes for him.

"I am so sorry young man, I…it's just…"

"It's okay." He soothed, letting her pull the covers up to her chin. "It's just your medication. The nurse explained it all to me."

"It's unfortunate isn't it?" She sighed, "All this medication to help get rid of one problem, and it causes something else instead."

"The joys of being human." Austin grinned, happy to see that it earned a small one in response.

"Here you go Mr Moon." The nurse in charge sighed as she handed over a clean bundle of clothing. "I suggest you wash up in the staff toilets down the corridor. Just place your unsanitary clothing in the plastic bag provided then put it out with the rest of the laundry. The staff will have it cleaned by the end of your shift. Stuff like this happens all the time." She smiled before ushering him out of the room.

When he finally caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror, it was no surprise Tony had laughed at him. He was a mess. How had it gotten up into his hair? And…ew, behind his ears. Sighing he rubbed at his face in frustration before finally deciding to get in the shower. As he had a serious scrub down, he kept reminding himself, just one more week. One more, then he'd decide. Besides, next week he would be in a new ward. Who knew what exciting stuff he'd learn there? If he was serious about becoming a doctor, he had to do the grunt work now. Even if he wasn't fully qualified to work here, he was learning. And that's what important. Right?

After drying off and dressing in the nice clean scrubs, Austin stopped to fix his hair and check for any hidden or missed poop, pausing only to appreciate his reflection. With a degree, a nametag and a stethoscope, and he'd be living the dream. A smile broke out, banishing all the doubt and tiredness from his face. Yeah, the dream. As he returned to the Elderly ward, he felt unusually refreshed. If he kept thinking about his dream, his goal, then maybe he could get through this. He could do this. The patients all smiled and greeted him upon his return, continuing to make his heart swell. He hadn't realised they had come to know who he was in these few short days. The lady from earlier smiled widely and apologised once again for the incident, even offering him her cup of jelly as a peace offering. And that's when the next drama started.

"Jelly? You call this shite jelly?" It was the builder from earlier that week. He was frowning at the green jello sitting untouched on the foldout table in front on him, his distaste clear. "This is not jelly."

"Will, would like some of the heated apple instead Mr Claver?"

"No. I want jelly. Proper jelly. Like that stuff in the café!" he exclaimed, brightening suddenly, "Oi boy!"

Austin, too busy stacking away fresh blankets in a nearby cabinet didn't see him, causing Mr Claver to grumble. "I forgot, he's as deaf as one of us. Get him over here for me would ya?"

"I don't know Mr Claver…you're supposed to be on a strict diet with your surgery-"

"And jelly is in that diet. All I'm requesting is the proper stuff. I don't want to be taking any more of that nasty liquid medication I know you folks mix in with this, I want the stuff from the café. Sits better in my stomach. Now go get him."

If Austin had been aware that this seemingly daunting request would end up in his favour, he would have hurried out of the ward faster.

But instead, he reluctantly received his instructions and the dire threat of what will happen if he didn't complete his mission, and soon, before setting off towards the cafeteria, grumbling. He had just started to believe that maybe he was something more than errand boy to these people, but apparently not. But he wouldn't quit. Nope, it was too soon.

Turning around blind corner, head to his feet, he didn't notice the flash in the mirror above his head, or the panicked look on the approaching girl's face as she yelped, "Look out!"

What he did notice was the burning sensation of his shins hitting something metallic, causing him to lurch forward, his head hitting something hard, his hands scrambling across soft material and hair. Still unsteady, he wasn't expecting the sudden push against his abdomen from the pair of daintiest hands he had ever seen before he was on his butt on the cold lino floor, hitting his head once again.

"Oh ow, ow, oh I- I'm so sorry! I thought you would have heard me in time. I really am sorry!"

Rubbing his forehead, Austin winced, trying to figure out where he was most in pain. When he finally unscrewed his eyes, he caught sight of what he had run into. Sitting in one of the hospital issued wheelchairs, a girl of around the same age was frantically talking, her eyes wide with worry as she gestured in an over animated way, leaning towards him as far as she could.

"Oh man, oh man. I ran over a doctor…I ran over a doctor. What am I going to do. Are you okay? What am I saying, of course you're not okay. You're all blue in the face! Breath damnit, breath!"

Wheezing, he managed to sit up, waving a hand at her to calm down. She shushed immediately, hand fluttering worriedly around her mouth, as if she wanted to bite her nails. Regaining his breath was harder than he thought, as he realised the fall had jarred him. After a moment, he felt okay enough to fully assess the situation at hand, using the girl's offered hand and wheelchair to clamber to his feet. His shins stung and he felt wobbly, but he needed to focus on the distraught patient in front of him. How hadn't he noticed before? The hospital gown she was clad in, the medical band around her right wrist. He couldn't tell what she was in for, but she was pale. Very pale. And shivering.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Here, you look like you're freezing." He murmured, tugging at the blanket resting around her lap. She pushed his hands away, preferring to arrange the blanket herself, but offering a muttered 'thanks' in the process. "Now, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, relieved to see her shake her head slowly, but he did notice a bump appearing on her forehead. "Ohhh, sorry. Looks like I gave you a nice sized egg."

"Egg?"

"Oh, sorry," he blushed, realising he had used his mum's term for the boo boo, "Bump. On your forehead."

"Oh! Right." She gasped, hand flying to her sore head, "it's okay, though, it looks like we're going to have a matching set." She pointed towards his own red brow where sure enough, a large welt was starting to form. Chuckling he offered a hand.

"I'm Austin."

Smiling she accepted the extended hand, shaking it. "Ally."

"So what brings you to St. Margaret's Ally?" he asked, watching as she released his hand so she could adjust the blanket.

"Oh, you know, operations and all. What about you? Are you a doctor? Cause if you are, I'm so sorry. I really did think you would have heard or seen me."

"Ah, it's okay. And no. No. Just a volunteer. I'm here with my Health class from school."

"Oh cool. Volunteer work is really important. If I had more time, I would've volunteered as well." She smiled before frowning, glancing around her. "Hey, do you know where I am exactly?"

"Um, you're in the Care Block. Close to the Elderly Services Ward. Why?"

She swore under her breath, before looking around her, taking in all the signs. "Man, I should have listened to Trish. Trish! Of all people, she was right." She muttered to herself before turning back to the bemused boy. "How far away am I from the Surgical Inpatient Ward?"

"That's on the other side of the hospital, three floors up." Austin stuttered in disbelief, "How'd you get here?"

"Good question. I got hungry for some proper food, so I went down stairs to the café. But I must have taken the wrong turn for the elevators, and ended up here. I'm meant to be getting prepped in-" she grabbed for his wrist, looking for a watch, cursing when she saw his arms were clean. "What time is it? I'm meant to be back in my ward by seven so they can wheel me in."

Glancing around, Austin noticed an open room just up the hallway. "Hold on, I'll go check."

Jogging over to the open doorway, he smiled briefly at the occupants in the room before looking for a clock. Spotting a watch dangling from one of the nurse's breast pockets, he enquired about the time.

"It's a quarter to seven." He relayed back to Ally as she wheeled herself closer. "I don't think you're going to make it back to your ward without assistant in time. Do you want me to wheel you back there?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She admitted guiltily. Grinning he let her wheel past him, grabbing hold of the handlebars as she went, so he could steer her down the correct corridor. Having strayed around this hospital for years now, he was pretty use to its weird layout. It wasn't a rare occurrence that someone got lost in this maze. But the fact that she had obviously ignored or not noticed all the signs pointing her in the right direction amused him. She seemed to be talking again, her hands waving around madly as she described something to him. She unknowingly signed a few things as she talked, that he was sure had no reference to what the topic she was on, but it made him chuckle. His laughter interrupted her as she turned to send him a blushing scowl over her shoulder, muttering about how it was rude to laugh, before turning around again, sulking. He tried to hide his smile, but it was no use. She was funny.

Upon finally reaching the elevators, he stood beside her, watching the illuminated numbers change.

"Thanks for helping me Austin." Ally murmured, him only catching his name from the corner of his eye. Turning to face her properly, he asked her kindly to repeat what she said. Blushing she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, fiddling with the hem of her blanket.

"I said, thanks. For helping me. You didn't have to escort me all the way back to my ward."

"Hey, it's all good. What kind of volunteer would I be if I didn't help those in need?" he grinned, stepping back around her as the doors opened, letting her wheel in. After selecting the right floor, he waited for the doors to slide close and the elevator to move before continuing. "Besides, I know this hospital like the back of my hand. It saves you time trying to find your way back."

"That's true." She smiled, before looking up at him curiously. "How long have you been a volunteer?"

"Since Monday."

"Really? I thought with your experience you would have been here longer."

"Experience?" he asked, surprised.

"You said you know this place like the back of your hand. I've been here…ten days? Now and then I get confused. And that's coming from someone who has explored this place as much as she possibly can. I just presumed…"

"Ah, no. I visit here a lot. This place is…special to me. They helped me when I was a kid. And the staff here also inspired my dream." He babbled before realising he had said too much. But she just hummed in acknowledgement.

"Dreams are good. And if they're inspired by the people here, then it's a good dream."

The elevator door beeped and slid open, revealing a cluster of nurses and one frazzled, and oddly familiar looking Latino.

"Ally! Where have you been?" the girl cried, launching herself at the wheelchair bound girl.

"Trish, settle down, I just took the wrong turn." Ally explained with a sigh, pushing the girl off her. "Austin helped me find my way back."

She turned to the still hovering blonde, who looked unsure as to what to do next. "Thanks for your help. But I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting short. These nurses are about to abduct me."

"Well, as it so happens, if I don't get my butt back to my ward soon, I might end up in the operating room myself." He grinned, earning a large smile from the brunette as the nurses and Trish ushered her out of the elevator. As the doors closed behind her, she shouted over her shoulder, "Thankyou again Austin!" But he didn't see it.

By the time he returned to the Elderly Services Ward, 'proper' jelly in hand, he realised he had forgotten to ask what exactly she was in for, and for how long. Mr Claver scolded him for taking so long, but ravenously pounced upon the jelly cup, all anger gone as he moaned over how delicious it was. Usually Austin would have felt uncomfortable about the situation, but for the first time in days, he was happy. The refreshed feeling from earlier was back, and as he looked around the ward, he felt as if he was where he was meant to be. He gladly listened to the patients' stories of when they were a kid, and their drug influenced hallucinations until it was finally time to go home.

Upon arriving, he was once again greeted with the same welcoming smile, but for the first time in days, the knowing look vanished at the sight of the smile on his face. They stood there, in an uncomfortable silence before he finally had enough.

"You know what Mum? Maybe this volunteer work isn't so bad after all."

**NB: **I made a promise a few months back that I would try to update at least one of my stories each Sunday/Monday, but so far, that's fallen to crap. But with this story, I feel like I might be able to stick to it. So to all of you who review by saying 'Update ASAP!' or 'please update!' or anything like that, as much as I love your reviews, it feels kind of pressuring. Don't be greedy. You just got an update. Wait. So, this is me saying that I will try to update every Sunday/Monday from now on. Well, apart from next week. I'm going to be away all weekend and on a bus all of Monday, so the next update will be late. But then it'll be like I promised. Also, I'm curious to hear what your thoughts are on the reason why Ally is in hospital. I still have two Health Class volunteers to name (preferably and girl and boy), and I need some names. So those who guess correctly (or at least close to) will be able to name them. Seem fair? Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…_the skin was now inflamed and flaky…_

"So, lemme get this straight…you met a girl…who I'm gathering you like, yet…you're obsessing over her best friend?"

Huddled together under the bus stop yawning, basketball resting on Dez's lap, the two boys watched as the rest of Miami splashed by. Shivering slightly, Austin drew his jacket collar closer, pretending to ignore Dez's observation. Their planned weekend of asphalt courts and autumn sunshine had not acknowledged the sudden tropical storm from the Gulf, or the overcrowded YMCA courts, so he wasn't sure where the red head had got the notion it also included gossiping like old biddies about his love life. Watching as the pedestrians tip toed around puddles and dodged waves of gutter sludge, he frowned in annoyance as Dez repeatedly elbowed him in the ribs, trying to get a response. He regretted even mentioning the encounter as it was obvious his friend had been dying to talk about it ever since Friday at lunch.

Rubbing at his bruised shins, his frown deepened. It was crazy really. He talked to Ally for all of, what? Ten minutes? But already he craved more. He wouldn't say he fancied her or anything, he'd just meet her, but she did gather his interest. He had been hoping to bump into her again during his last shift in the Elderly ward, but after hours of carefully stepping around corners and lurking around the cafeteria during his breaks, he realised that another chance encounter was very, very slim. Her ward was at least three floors up and across the building. She could have left the hospital already for all he knew. He couldn't even sneak a peek at the patient list when Nurse Madeline wasn't looking, as he only knew her first name. And 'Ally' could be short for something. There could be numerous 'Ally's'. And what ward was she in exactly? He never got the chance to find out as she was whisked straight out of the elevator by those nurses and her best friend.

And that's where his thoughts had stopped. Her best friend- Trish.

It had only been a few awkward moments, but his encounter with the overly concerned Latina kept popping up in his mind. He just could not shake the feeling that he knew her somehow. He had asked his dad on the down low if they knew anyone that met the description but he had looked as confused as his son felt. Austin didn't dare ask his mother. Even though they were talking again, it seemed colder than when they hadn't. Both too stubborn to apologise and let by gones be by gones, the atmosphere in the house was frigid whenever the two were in the same room. He couldn't help but to feel a little smug after his comment on Thursday night, but that was quickly disappearing into a haze of longing and frustration. He just wanted his mum back.

The bus rambled up to their stop, prompting Dez to stop elbowing him as they shuffled on board. However, once they were moving again, he bounced the basketball off his friend's leg, trying to snap him out of his funk.

"You know, you're a real sour puss when things aren't going your way."

"Just let me be a moody teen for once will ya?" He whined, snuggling up to the window in an attempt to distance themselves. Rolling his eyes, Dez shuffled around so he could face him properly, before bouncing the ball off his thick skull. The dull crack Austin's head made against the glass reverberated through the bus, as the sullen teen howled.

"Dude! What the hell?"

"Lighten up Mr. Grumpy Gills. Talk to me."

Groaning Austin slide up the window further, wondering how to broach his thoughts. They weren't overly nice towards Dez at the moment though. Apparently he took too long as the ball hit his sore head once more.

"Dude!"

"Hurry up then."

Muttering a curse under his breath –or so he thought- he glared at the ginger before sighing in defeat.

"I don't know where to begin."

"How about with the girls?"

Rubbing his head with careful fingers, Austin frowned in concentration. "What about them? Ally seemed cool, but I didn't get much of an opinion on Trish. Though from what I saw and heard, she's bossy. Caring. A little frantic when stressed."

"And she's the one that's stuck in your head?"

"Was. Until you chased away any remaining brain cells I had with that bloody basketball."

Dez grinned and attempted to spin said ball on his forefinger. "Face it buddy, I did you a favour. You didn't have any to begin with."

Chuckling, Austin shook his head slowly, just as his expression begun to sour again. "Yeah…she's the one stuck in my head. Like I said, I only saw her briefly, but…I swear I've seen her before."

"Maybe you're just over thinking it," Dez reasoned slowly, still trying to spin the ball, "It could just be a girl you've passed on the street."

"Or bumped into in a café."

"Or at the zoo!"

"Could be man, could be. But it doesn't feel like that." Austin muttered, turning to look out at the washed out world as the bus trundled on. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, eventually stepping off at Dez's stop. As they made their way to his house, bouncing the basketball between them through shallow puddles, he tried to think. Usually simple was the easiest option. And the correct one. But as all the obvious options ran through his mind, none of them seemed to fit.

"It's like my brain is trying to tell me to think older. Older what?" Austin grumbled, startling his friend. Regaining his step, Dez dribbled the ball for a while, thinking hard.

"Have you tried going through old photos? Maybe she's in one of those?"

Austin stopped, slack jawed.

"How did I not think of that?" He asked in disbelief. A wiry grin stretched across Dez's freckled cheeks.

"Because your head is struggling to deal with all that pent up teenage angst and girl problems." He responded cheekily, tossing the ball at him. "I would say ask your mum, but with your mummy issues also raging on your mind, I fear it'd fry it."

"Dude," Austin growled playfully, taking a threatening step towards him.

"Dude." Dez echoed in reply, a twinkle in his eye. The unsaid challenge accepted, they took off for the hoop behind Dez's house, pushing and shoving each other into the neighbours' shrubs along the way.

Hours later, mud caked and exhausted, the two teens sat under the shelter of the back porch, sipping at their water as they listened to the rain lash Miami. Swirling the water around in his cup, Dez focused on the way the little rivulets appeared against the glass as Austin returned to his brooding from earlier. Rolling the ball under his sneaker, he scrolled through all the pictures on his phone, scanning each for the Latina. He knew it was a slim chance, but there were some old photos on there, from a few beach concerts they had attended a year or so ago. And until he went home and searched the attic or the den for the family photo albums, this helped ease the curiosity.

"Man, if this is what you're like now, I worry how you're going to be when you really get to know these girls." Dez muttered, watching as his friend frantically swiped away. Sighing he reached out and prised the phone from his hands, ignoring his whine of disapproval.

"Look at me. You, have to quit it. This is going to lead to a very unhealthy obsession if you keep this up." He warned, holding the phone out of reach as Austin snatched for it. "Do you read me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw. But, come on man, there's still a few that I haven't checked yet."

Frowning, Dez stood up and moved away from him, not liking where this was going.

"I'm worried Austin. Usually when it comes to a crush, you have a habit of falling too fast and doing things you come to regret. I'm just…concerned that you'll end up using one of these girls against the other."

Austin was gobsmacked. "Dez, you know me…I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't, but people change. And at the rate you're going-"

"I swear, I will not become like that. Never would I use a girl. Ever. Just please, give me back my phone." He pleaded. Dez seemed to contemplate something for a while before visible deflating as he sighed.

"Fine, you can have it back,"

"Thank-"

"-But first, let's clear this topic properly." He interrupted as he sat back down. Confused, Austin nodded warily, shuffling around slightly so he could clearly read the situation.

"You may have promised to not use these girls, but when you do find them or make friends with them, I want to be included. One, so I can meet them and make my biased friend judgement, and two to keep an eye on you."

"But I don't need-"

"I don't care. I'm close to a stage of not trusting you Austin. Second, I want to help on this mad quest of yours. Describe both these girls again, and I'll search through my photos and videos as well. We've been friends for years and ninety percent of the time, have met the same people. If they're our age, then I've bound to have met them. And thirdly, I want you to calm the hell down. This is not do or die. So you met a cool chick. So you want to know her better. Great. But what you should really be focusing on is improving your grades and your volunteer work. You want to become a doctor. Prove it."

Blinking, Austin tried to process everything for a moment, feeling sober for the first time all weekend. Eventually he let a weak smile slip across his lips as he stuck out a hand.

"Deal. Thanks for that buddy…I-I felt like I was losing my mind."

"You were," Dez agreed as they shook hands, "But I've already lost mine, so we need to keep yours protected. Now, finish up your water good sir, the rain is starting to clear and we have a tie breaker to play."

Grinning, Austin skulled back the rest of his drink before racing back out to the make shift court, intent on kicking butt. All worries were pushed away until late that evening when he finally returned home. Trooping into his room, he dropped his bag by the door and slowly made his way towards his bed, meaning to just flop down and sleep. But as soon as his back hit the mattress, he was bouncing back up with a soundless cry of agony. Cursing under his breath, he rubbed his sore spine, turning to see what was lying on his bed. A large photo album sat there, nestled against his pillow, with a post it stating, _'There's more in the den,' _in his mother's familiar, large and slightly scruffy writing. Amazed, and strangely heartfelt, Austin smiled at the note, tucking it safely away on his dresser before settling back to spend the evening, flicking through the photos, one by one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

…_Each time he tried to itch at his ear, it just wouldn't disappear and it became sore to touch__.__ When he complained to his mum, she scolded him for making it worse…_

"All right kiddos, listen up! Congratulations on surviving your first week of volunteer work! I'm happy to see you all here, even if you are dull eyed and stressed out of your wee minds. But before the real fun can begin this week, we have a few housekeeping rules. First, I'm a little disappointed in the results of your quizzes from Friday. Granted, it was your first week, it looks as if you all need reminding that you're also here to learn. This is what the whole volunteering course is about- a hands on approach remember? You need to pay attention to what the duty nurses and doctors tell you. One, for the safety of your patient. Two for your own safety. And three, for your education. The staff here will continue to test you at the end of each week, and I have the power to unleash a pop quiz at any time during this course. Keep that in mind.

"Secondly, I've been informed that you're starting to slack off in other classes, especially with your homework. I want to apologise for that. Your other teachers are aware of your new obligations, but have advised that I cut back your four to five hour shifts. So, I will. You will still work every night, but for three to four hours only. Monday, Wednesday and Friday will be until 8pm. Tuesday and Thursday until 7pm. I have also been informed that some of you have other curricular activities such as sport, clubs or productions, and if this work clashes with these, I advise you come find me sometime soon to discuss this. But keep in mind, you're not the only ones that are taking the time out of their day to be here. It's, exhausting, for us all." Mrs Francois paused her rant to catch her breath for a moment, as the small group of students blinked at her in weary astonishment. Austin couldn't believe it. It was the second week? It felt like a life time ago since they had started this programme, and now he was being told that it had only been a week. Rubbing sleepily at his face, he watched as his teacher chatted quietly with the gathered nurses, seemingly confirming something. She looked as tired as they all felt, her colourful hair hanging limp around her drawn face. He had forgotten that she was also volunteering, instead believing that she sat in the staff room marking papers, or at a nearby café, sipping a steaming coffee as they all worked themselves to the bone. A new found respect trickled over him as she turned back to them, a fresh sparkle in her eyes.

"Phew. Got emotionally in here for a moment. Shake it off guys. Shake off that slumber cloud and put on your battle faces. Week two is about to begin! Now, the staff here at St. Margaret's have constructed the new roster, based on your performances last week. The nurse in charge of your selected ward will locate you and lead the way. Good luck, pay attention and study hard!" She clapped, dismissing them as the nurses stepped forward, calling names. Panicking slightly, he looked around for some help, eventually spotting Missy off to his right. Sliding over he tapped her on the shoulder, waking her from her stupor. Startled she glanced up at him, taking a few seconds to translate his sheepish grin before sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you where to go when your name is called." She murmured, rubbing at her elbow as she yawned. He signed a quick 'thank-you' before turning to watch the rest of the class branch off. Chapel, Children's Ward, Rheumatology Clinic, Thyroid Clinic, House Keeping, Eye Clinic, Kitchen, Elderly Services. He couldn't hide his smirk as Tony was sent to that last one. Finally it was just him. Missy had left him begrudgingly to follow the nurse to Rheumatology, mouthing 'sorry' as she went. Shuffling his feet anxiously, he watched as his nurse looked up from his papers before calling out to him.

"Austin is it?" He asked, holding out a hand to shake, "I'm Nurse Parkinson. I'm in charge of the Surgical Inpatient Ward where you'll be working this week."

"Nice to meet you." Austin murmured as they shook hands. "Um, I've seen you around before during my visits but do you-"

"Know about your hearing loss? Yes. Unfortunately my signing isn't up to par, so if you have any difficulties with my instructions, then feel free to let me know. Now follow me. We've got a bit of walking to do." And with that he dumped the files he had been holding into Austin's arm before setting off in long strides. Surprised, Austin hurried to catch up to him, wondering just what the hell he had walked into. Sensing the younger boy by his side again, Nurse Parkinson turned slightly so he could read his lips and nodded at the paperwork, never faltering his stride.

"My unit is special. While nearly everyone else deals with a specific type of illness or injury, I see things on a much broader spectrum. We deal with patients that have to stay for more than a night after surgery. The rest of them are sent to the Surgical _Out_patient Ward, though sometimes there are transfers. From surgeries like removing non-edible items from the stomach to amputations to removing cancerous cells, I've seen it all. Young, old. Over worked, under feed. They all come through here. Sometimes they were drunk. Maybe they ate their food too fast and it got stuck in their windpipe. They all have an interesting story. The files in your hands describe just a few of the cases we have gotten over the last few weeks. Most of them are still recovering here, but a few are getting dismissed today or tomorrow. Normally I'd expect you to memorize all clients in your section of the ward, but as you're just a volunteer, we'll start simple."

They were on the far side of the hospital by now, and Austin was struggling to wrap his head around all of this. Keeping one eye on Nurse Parkinson and the other on the path they were taking was proving difficult, so he was more than relieved when they stopped in front of some elevator doors. As they waited for one to arrive, the nurse turned to face him properly, hands in his coat pockets.

"The top five patient files are the ones you'll be assisting me on this week. Learn their names, why they're here and what to avoid talking to them about. Everyone is sensitive to their case. We're just here to help feel comfortable and cared for as they recover. You got this all so far?" He questioned as the elevator pinged. Hurrying in, Austin watched as he pressed the button for the third floor before speaking.

"I think so. It was kinda hard to follow some of what you were saying earlier, but I think I get the gist of it."

Nurse Parkinson made a humming noise in the back of his throat, shaking his head.

"Deaf or not kid, when it comes to Medical Practice, you either get it or don't get it. There is no 'getting the gist of things'. Every action you take can either help or harm someone. Maybe even take their life. I've heard from Nurse Madeline that you want to become a doctor and from what I heard from the Elderly Unit…you've got a long way to go. Now it may seem like I'm raining on your parade, but this is a harsh dose of reality I'm providing. ASL is not very well known around America, and it's very rare for a doctor to be deaf. While I admire your dreams kid, you're going to have to work triple hard to achieve them. Now, let me ask you again, do you understand what I've told you so far, or not?"

Unable to speak, Austin dumbly nodded his head, clutching the files closer as the elevator jerked to a stop. Smiling at him sympathetically, Nurse Parkinson stepped out onto the bustling floor, beckoning for him to follow.

"Right, take those top five files and dump the rest here." He instructed, pointing to the receptionist's desk. "I want you to find an empty room and read up on each file. Take your time, study them properly. Any questions, come back here and ask for me. I have a few rounds to take care of for now, but I should be done by the time you're done with those." Clapping him on the shoulder he smiled encouragingly, "Good luck kid. You're gonna need it."

And he was gone.

Gaping in the direction he had disappeared in, he turned to face the grimacing receptionist who quickly tried to offer a weak smile.

"First day is always the worst."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Two hours into his shift and all he wanted to do was rip his hair out. Sitting cross legged on a spare bed in an empty room, he looked at the mess of medical files in front of him. Names of various medications swam before his eyes as he tried to match them up properly to the names and faces displayed. It was like an overly complex game of Memory, where the deck just kept expanding and he hadn't even gained a pair yet. Gripping at his hair he growled in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut.<p>

"Deep breaths Austin. You can do this." He muttered to himself, taking comfort in the rumble of his vocal cords. Brushing back his fringe he huffed before picking up the closest file. It was the only one he hadn't had a proper chance to study yet, as there was no photo. _Avelina Dawson. _

"Pretty." He murmured as he reread the name. Before he could even scan the rest of her bio, Nurse Parkinson appeared in his sights. Trying not to look as startled as he felt, Austin offered a small grin in acknowledgement, which quickly faded when he saw how haggard the nurse looked.

"Sorry to bother you Austin, but I need your help. One of my staff just got called out on an emergency and hasn't had a chance to do their final rounds. Could you step in and cover those for me please? You can come back to studying once you're done. It'll only take an hour."

Surprised Austin opened his mouth to confirm what he just read but Nurse Parkinson waved him off. "I know, I know, it's totally unexpected. You don't have to do much. Just check in on each patient, see if they need anything, talk. Just keep them company for a while. Some of the patients in your files are actually on this round. You'll be able to use what you've learnt so far. So, come on. There's a cart of fresh pillows and blankets outside, along with water and paper cups. Call me or one of the other nurses if something urgent pops up."

Fifteen minutes later, Austin found himself pushing said trolley down the busy hallways in a half stunned stupor. Really it was a great opportunity, but he felt that for the rest of this week he was going to get the feeling of being thrown into the deep end and expected to swim. Counting the door numbers, he came to a pause outside of room 46. Flipping through the info on his clipboard, he found that the mysterious Avelina resided in this room. Smiling to himself, he knocked on the door politely, before sticking his head in, calling out a small, "Hello?"

The room was spacious for the empty, singular bed. A cool breeze was rolling in from the open window, a left over from the storm they had over the weekend. Cards and stuffed toys littered the window sill and bedside table, surrounding some empty vases or wilting flowers. Disappointed his charge wasn't in her room, he entered anyway, setting to work on replacing the bed sheets and refilling her supplies. He had been working for a few minutes, lost in thought about his patient files, so when a small hand tapped his elbow he nearly jumped out of his skin. Letting out a girlish scream, he spun around, tripping over his own feet and the freshly made bed to land at the feet of a wheelchair. Woozy and pained, he rubbed at his bruised elbow, waiting for the world to stop moving. It took a moment for him to realise that movement was real, and that it was caused by the slight girl in the wheelchair as she tried to catch his attention.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you, I thought I made enough noise when I rolled in. But you looked so focused and I wasn't sure, and now you're on the floor and oh man, this is the second time! I'm so, so, sorry! Here, let me help you!" She just couldn't stop talking. Holding on to his arm, he watched in amazement as she continued to babble, holding out her hands as far she could stretch in the intention to help him to his feet, but he felt too numb to move. It was the same girl from last week. The wanderer.

"Ally?" He muttered, watching as she abruptly stopped talking, looking incredibly guilty.

"Hi." She managed weakly, letting her arms drop back into her lap. Chuckling at the absurdity of it all, Austin heaved himself to his feet, using the incredibly creased bed for support.

"Ally, hi. Fun seeing you again. What you doing here? Get lost looking for the café again?" He teased, enjoying the way her pale cheeks flushed.

"No." She snapped, folding her arms across her stomach. "I just went for a stroll. I had to return to my room though to catch up with night nurse before she leaves. What are you doing here? I thought you volunteered in the Elderly Ward?"

"That was last week's roster. I'm in the Inpatient ward this week. If you need to see your nurse, I'll gladly help you back to your room. The patient that I was meant to meet isn't here, so I'm finished with this room. I do have to visit the rest of the rooms along the hall though."

"Oh, there's no need. This is my room."

A weird silence settled over them as both considered what the other had said. It only took a few moments before both shrieked in surprise and delight.

"You're Avelina?"

"You're my nurse today?"

"But you said your name was Ally."

"Where's Nurse Collins? Is she okay? Did something bad happen?"

"Can you get the nickname Ally from Avelina? How does that sound?"

"Wait, you said you're here this week? This is fantastic!"

"Avelina. Ally. Avelina. Ally."

"Wait, wait, wait." Ally waved at him to be silent, a bemused smile gracing her face. "Let's start this over, one at a time. What are you doing here Austin?"

Sighing, Austin sat down on her bed, and briefly explained what he had been told nearly half an hour ago. She took it all in with a focused silence, before biting her lip in thought.

"So that's why you're in here…and how you know my first name. Geez, very few people know that. I prefer Ally. It should be mentioned somewhere in your notes."

"I was just about to read your bio before Nurse sent me on this task. I'll make sure to read it later, I promise."

"No, no, don't." she held up a hand again, still looking thoughtful. And a little troubled. Shifting nervously in her chair she looked up at him curiously. "So aside from my real name, what else do you know about me?"

Shrugging he muttered a, "nothing," she had her smiling.

"Good, good." She murmured, making him uncomfortable. Settling back in her chair she smiled up at him, an idea fresh in her mind. "You know Austin, it gets awfully boring here. Even my friends come to visit me when they can, they won't let me venture too far from my ward without freaking out. Last week was the first time I even managed to get in the elevator. But you, you seem like you'll be more…lenient. If you help me adventure around the entire hospital, I'll help you learn more about each of your patients."

"And on what grounds do you think you can offer that on?"

"I've been here for two weeks now. I've gotten to know people."

He paused to consider this. It wasn't a bad offer really. From what he had tried to cram into his brain earlier he could barely remember the names and faces of each of his charges. And she did look really bored. He didn't blame her. Trapped in the too big a room all by herself, day in and out, surrounded by dying flowers and deflating balloons, it would get rather depressing. Turning back to face her he watched as she watched him anxiously, clutching at the same hospital blanket across her lap. What could be the harm? And besides, he really wanted to know why she was in here.

"Okay Ally, you've got yourself a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

…_This time though, he was smart…_

Exhausted, he tucked the supply trolley back against the wall, turning back to Ally with a sigh.

"What a day right?"

She only grinned sympathetically in reply. It had been pretty standard really, for the first two hours anyway. He was just finishing his rounds with her endless chatter accompanying him when everyone suddenly went into alert mode. Confused he had pulled her back against the nearby wall as all the senior staff of their floor rushed towards the elevators, all looking super serious. Once the rush had passed by, a junior nurse had ushered Ally away before dragging him off to help assist her with a few patients. He was still unsure as to what exactly had transpired, but after the whirlwind afternoon of stained bandages, vomit and pus, all he wanted to do was go home to a warm dinner, shower and bed. Maybe not in that order either.

Pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on, he offered to accompany back to her room, which she gladly accepted.

"So, regret your decision to be a volunteer now?"

"Never. I mean, I knew a lot of hard work went into all of this, but I wasn't counting on just how much. Either way, I'll never regret this experience."

"I'm glad to hear that. That's really…"

"Nice?"

"'Appreciative' of you Austin. Resolute even. Not many could do what you're doing and cope with it."

"Well, I want to be a doctor when I'm older. And after everything these guys have done for me-"

"You want to return the favour. After all, they inspired that dream right?"

Looking down at her he smiled softly. "You remembered."

"Hey, it's not every day you run someone over with your wheelchair," she shrugged, blushing slightly. "Did I say sorry for that? Cause I really am. I didn't expect for you suddenly appear. Oh and for today as well! I didn't mean to sneak up on you. If Trish was here, she'd be teasing me to no end."

Laughing he waved her apologies aside, assuring her it was fine. Reaching her room, he pushed the door open for her to wheel in, before looking around again himself. The room really could easily fit another bed and still have ample room for a wheelchair to move about. The fact that she seemed so isolated disturbed him, especially with the small tokens of comfort littering her room. Walking over to the cluttered window sill, he began straightening up the mess, idly glancing at names and dates in the cards. After being ushered away the nurse earlier, he had wondered where Ally had slunk off to. He had seen how sad she had been as he was pulled away, suggesting that she was a lot lonelier that she had let on. Earlier she had mentioned that friends and family often came to visit, but judging from the cards and flowers, he thought that might be a bit of stretch. What did she do all day? Hang out in her room, all by herself and wait? Maybe go down to the common room? She looked studious; maybe she had school work to catch up on stashed around here somewhere. All he knew was that when he had finally been released from the junior nurse and her demands, he had found her hovering a little down the hall. And the smile that had worked its way onto her face once she caught sight of him was the single most beautiful and saddest thing he had ever seen.

A new kind of tired washed over him then, causing him to sigh. Unaware the affect his brooding was having on said girl, he didn't feel her thoughtful gaze on his back. After a few minutes of silence, she wheeled over, cautiously reaching out to tap him lightly on the shoulder. Turning her way, he offered her smile and signed '_What's up?'_

He didn't get a response straight away. Instead her eyes flickered down to hands, a thoughtful frown gracing her features. Noticing what he had just done, he lowered them slowly, nervously.

"You're deaf."

It wasn't a question. Realising it really hadn't come up in conversation yet, he leaned against the window sill, offering a weak grin in response, waiting for her to process this new information. He was kind of nervous to how she would react honestly. Usually he didn't try to care of how people treated him once finding out about his hearing loss, but with her, his palms were getting clammy. So after she was silent for a while, she looked him straight in the eye and muttered, "Cool." His brain couldn't seem to function after that.

Moving around him she reached for one of the cards that had fallen over, reading the message briefly before returning it to its proper position and grabbing the next one. Glancing up at him she murmured, "So are you here tomorrow?"

Feeling bemused he couldn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded.

"Oh come on, you're deaf not mute. Talk to me."

"S-sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what just happened."

"What just…? Nothing happened Austin. I asked if you were deaf, you replied, we moved on. Honestly what difference does it make? You're still Austin right?"

She was taking this all so calmly. When he told her this she pulled a face as if to say 'why shouldn't I?'

"I honestly don't get why people make a big deal out of it. So what, you can't hear things? Some people can't see. It's a challenge life has given you to conquer and you should own it. But really, you're still human like the rest of us right? You'd want to be treated like everyone else. I mean, I never thought I'd have a disability in my life, but all it took was one little mishap and bam! I've been in hospital for two weeks and already I can see the pity and cautiousness in my friends' eyes when they come to visit."

"Like if they say one wrong word or make a small mistake, you'll break?"

That sunny smile reappeared as she nodded. "Exactly." Chucking the card she had been holding back onto the sill, she turned to him properly, pointing at the files left on her bed. "You said earlier that you hadn't read my file yet. Do you want to now?"

"But, but what about our deal?" He stammered, glancing over at the stack himself before looking at her again.

"That can still hold. I'll help you learn about the rest of the patients, but I feel like if we're being open about disabilities-"

(_To an extent, _he thought in bemusement)

"-then you should at least know why I'm here right? So, crack open that bad boy and we'll go over it together."

Hesitant, he glanced between them once again only for her to slap him on the arm in amusement. "Open it you big baby. I swear, I won't be offended."

"Okay, if you say so." He chuckled nervously. Reaching over for the thin little file, he read her name once again to himself, enjoying the way it rolled around in his head before clearing his throat and started reading.

"Miss Avelina Dawson. Age 17. Admitted October 28th 2014 at 1615 hours via Life Flight helicopter." He paused at this, flashbacking to just two weeks ago when Nurse Madeline had got an alert to assist with an incoming helicopter. Had Ally really been the cause of that mad rush? Looking at the slight girl before him, he took in just how pale she was as she fiddled with the ever present blanket in her lap. Whatever had happened to her was definitely more serious that she had been letting on.

"It's not cancer if that's what you're thinking."

Startled he blinked down at her as she wove her fingers through a few loose threads.

"It's not cancer. I had an accident. Read a little further. It should be there." Obliging he continued to read, only to find no more information aside from general bio and contact details written down. Mistaking his confused silence, she sighed and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't treat me any differently. I mean, I'm sure you understand what I'm going through right? To lose something so suddenly? Or maybe you didn't lose your hearing suddenly? I'm sorry, I just presumed-"

"There's nothing here."

Confused she broke off her rant to share a puzzled look. "What?"

"Your file. There's nothing more written down. I mean, there was no picture, no reference to your preferred name, nothing about your accident or what's wrong with you. Just general information about you. The only question I have is why are you so far downtown? It says here you live in North Miami. There's hospitals closer than this surely?"

"It was the closest hospital to the accident site. I've been told I'll transferring eventually, but at the moment I'm too unstable to move." She explained quietly. Closing the file, Austin chucked it with the others, wanting to rid the ward of the mood that had suddenly settled.

"Well, I'll find Nurse Parkinson later and ask about that, but for now, what do you want to do?"

She was silent for a while, and it was getting to the point where he thought she had reverted into her shell when she looked up and smiled sadly.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you go find Nurse Parkinson now and call it quits for the night? Besides, it must be getting late. You've got school tomorrow. And you must be starving."

"I don't have to leave if you don't want me to."

"But I think you should. I don't want to be the reason why you're so tired tomorrow. Besides, I'm getting a little sleepy myself."

"Are you sure?" At her nod he fidgeted a little before gesturing to her bed. "Um, do you want any help getting into bed then?"

"Nah, thanks. I think I'm just going to sit here for a while, enjoy the view and the breeze. Haven't had much fresh air of late you know? But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Sure…well, night Ally."

"Night Austin."

Picking up his files, he gave her one last look before waving goodbye and slowly leaving her room. He didn't know why she was suddenly kicking him out, but he knew that whatever had placed her in here was worse than he had originally thought. And it was definitely he should let her explain in her own time. Turning away from her open door way, he looked down the hallway to spot Nurse Parkinson heading his way. When they made eye contact, the haggard older man smiled, looking relieved to see him

"Ah Austin, there you are. How'd things go tonight?"

"Good I suppose. I meet with most of the patients, memorised most of the files, then that alarm went off. Was that for a Life Flight?"

"Yes it was. Wait, most? I'm sorry Austin, but that's not good enough. You need to memorise them all. What happens if you're by yourself with one of the patients and something goes wrong? You need to have all critical information stored in your head for such emergencies."

"I know, I know. But I was reading Ally's file and well…is it meant to be this blank?"

This stumped the nurse for a moment. "Blank? What do you mean blank?"

Rummaging through the stack in his hands, Austin located Ally's file and showed it the older man. "I mean blank. There's no photo, no reference to her preferred name, no history of her alignment, nothing. Compared to the others it's like she's some kind of…'mystery' patient."

Flicking through the folder as he talked, Nurse Parkinson scanned the written information, mentally sighing. Closing it with a small 'snap' he grimaced at the young volunteer apologetically.

"Sorry Austin, but it seems I've given you the draft file for Miss Dawson. In the rush I must have mixed them up." Pinching the spot between his brows, he cursed himself under his breath. "Thank god you spotted this and not administration. What a stupid mistake,"

"It happens to the best of us." Austin offered cautiously, causing the nurse to smile slightly. Looking up, he clapped him on the shoulder. "Tell you what, why don't you head home? Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow with the proper file."

"Ah, about that. I was just talking to Ally about her condition and she kind of brushed me off. I feel like it'd be better for me to slowly gain her trust before finding out what's wrong. She seems lonely."

The nurse smiled, tightening his grip on the lad's shoulder. "She is lonely. And I'm glad you're building a friendship with her. After everything she's been through and how far from home she is, I think she is in need of a friend. But you're still getting that file. Whether or not you choose to read it is up to you, but just know, that if you don't read it and something happens on your watch, it'll be your ass on the line. Just like any case with any patient, we are responsible for their safety and comfort. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now, leave the rest of the files at the reception and head home. I'll see you tomorrow at four."

Knowing he had been dismissed, he muttered a goodbye to the nurse before trooping towards the exit. With each step he began to feel just how fatigued he felt, and was suddenly relieved to be heading home. Dropping the files off at reception, he got into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. Leaning against the wall, he yawned and waited for the short ride to be over, only to feel the cart jerk to a stop at the next floor. In staggered his Health teacher, looking just as exhausted as he felt. Catching sight of him she slumped in relief, muttering a 'finally' under her breath.

"Mr Moon, there you are. I've been waiting for you to sign out for over an hour. I was beginning to think something had happened to you." She scolded.

"Sorry Mrs Francois. I didn't realise it was late...there was an emergency situation in my ward earlier and I was asked to help out the junior nurses."

"Still, you're on my watch. Speaking of watches, maybe you should get one. You know you can't use your cellphones around here, and watches aren't allowed on wrists, but little pocket clocks are accepted. Just be cautious of the time around here. If your parents or the school you were spending over time here, someone will lay a complaint. I don't think any of us are wanting to deal with that."

"Sorry Mrs Francois."

The elevator reached its final destination, opening its doors to the empty hallway. Sighing his teacher muttered, "Right, I forgot we're on the opposite side of the main entrance. We'll have to leave from A&E as it's after hours now. That reminds me, where are you working this week? I forgot who took you earlier and I don't have a written copy of the allocations yet."

"Inpatient Surgical Ward."

"Ohhh, no wonder you're late. I'll have to have a word with them later."

Feeling uncomfortable with her muttering, Austin decided to speak up. "So, what about you?"

"What about me Mr Moon?"

"Where are you volunteering?"

She was silent for a moment before giving a humourless chuckle. "Neonatal."

Sensing that this was a topic he shouldn't touch on, he pulled out his phone and turned it on, muttering about how he was going to txt his dad to pick him up. Nodding she walked a little ahead of him, her shoulders taking on a sorrowful posture. Hastily opening his messages, he winced as his phone started receiving message after worried message from his mother. There was nothing worse than a missed call from a mother, but when you're still trying to bridge that rocky relationship, it's even worse.

After sending a reassuring and apologetic reply, and hopeful offer to be picked up, he fell back into step with his teacher, remaining silent for the rest of the trip. Fifteen minutes later, his dad pulled into the pickup/drop off area, looking a little miffed and unsettled. Muttering a goodbye to the hospital staff, he quickly climbed into the car, knowing how uncomfortable his dad was to be here. From the way his hands gripped the steering wheel, to the nervous twitch in his left eye, Austin kept his mouth shut until they were pulling onto the street.

"I'm sorry."

"Your mother is having kittens. I know you two aren't exactly on speaking terms right now, but really Austin? Pulling a stunt like this just to get under her skin? It's kind of low."

"Wait what? I didn't do this on purpose! There was an emergency in my ward today so I was asked to help assist the junior staff while the rest of the doctors-"

"You could have said no."

Flabbergasted Austin just stared at him, slack jawed for a while before huffing and turning away. And here he thought he had his dad in his corner. Unbelievable. Watching as the hospital disappeared from sight, he missed the sad glance his dad sent his way as he thought back to Ally. She understood. Suddenly he felt bad for leaving her. Sad and alone up that too big a room, suffering from a sudden loss. The deal they had made now seemed shallow. If she wanted a friend while she was there then he'd be just that, no strings attached. Settling back against his seat, he resolved to find out more about her tomorrow before introducing her to some friends here in South Miami. Maybe then, she wouldn't be so alone.

**NB: **Hey guys, thank you to all that have reviewed, followed and added this to your favourites so far! It means a lot to me. I'm sorry for the lack of updates over the year, but I kind of jumped off the bandwagon for this show and fell into some pretty depressing times due to study. But I'm back with a vengeance. Look! Other update in less than a week! Aren't you lucky? But the question still remains. I'm looking for two character names for my other two volunteers and like I said earlier, anyone who can guess why Ally is in hospital gets to name them. So, get those thinking caps on. Why is she there? I've dropped some major hints in the last few chapters (especially this one), so those that have already guessed and got it wrong, try again! Until next time guys, keep writing


End file.
